


s'cold

by fairybog



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group C [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybog/pseuds/fairybog
Summary: a walk in the cold, and some sweetness a long time in the making.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group C [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	s'cold

Oh, it’s cold. It is so, so bloody cold, why did he pick today? Crowley knew it was going to be cold, it’s  _ been _ cold, it’s  _ Winter,  _ but the snow looked… Well, the snow looked beautiful, frankly, and the chance to pull Aziraphale into a chilly breeze and watch his cheeks get rosy, watch his eyes light up at the simple pleasure of a fresh snowfall? Not even the Serpent of Eden could resist that temptation.   
  
Problem is, it’s  _ cold. _ A lot colder than he’d planned for, and Aziraphale’s giving him one of those sideways looks that says ‘Yes, dear, you’re quite the catch, but I told you to bring a coat and you wouldn’t listen to me, so I absolutely do not want to hear it when your scales freeze off your feet.’   
  
But Aziraphale is pink-cheeked and glowing, every-color eyes dazzling against the gray background of the sky, the snow disappearing into his whitegold curls, and yes there’s a smugness to the upturn but he’s still smiling and humming a little to himself as they walk through the park, his arm linked through Crowley’s. Crowley can freeze for that, a little bit. 

Even if he really should’ve brought a coat. The box miracled hidden in his jeans pockets is burning a hole into his nerves, but the chill is helping to mask the anxious shakes.    
  
“Crowley, dear,” Aziraphale says, his smile gentle and eyes full of mischief. “Not that I’m not having a lovely time, but why did you drag yourself out into this weather with little to nothing on in the way of warmth?”   
  
“Well,” Crowley says, fighting against the chattering of his teeth and utterly forgetting that he could, were he to so choose, simply not be cold. “I, ah.. Had some- well, have. I  _ have _ something. For you. Still have it, not- uh, not had, have it, for you..”   
  
Some of Aziraphale’s smirk drops away into a smitten fondness, followed by minor confusion at Crowley’s fluster, as if he’s never given him a gift before, and Crowley swallows, knowing he’s already making an enormous mess of this. The snowfall has stopped, the last few flakes softly drifting to the ground and sticking to the branches of the bare trees. They stop walking. Crowley decides to just.. Just  _ do it _ before he can overthink it anymore than he has already, before he can mess up any further.    
  
The moment his knee hits the icy layer under the slush and freshly fallen snow, Crowley almost regrets his decision, but Aziraphale is still, eyes wide, the corners of his mouth threatening to explode into a blinding grin, and he pushes his nerves under the snow with the knee that’s trying to freeze him to death.   
  
“Aziraphale,” he starts, retrieving the old worn box from his pocket and doing his best not to nervously avert his gaze. “I know it.. It isn’t exactly the same, for us, but I- I’ve..” He takes a deep breath and tries again as Aziraphale blushes into his hands, which have made their way to his face while the angel fights a wiggle. “I’ve had this ring for a.. A long time,” he says, electing to admit to the actual amount later so as not to slow his roll now. “And if you want it, if.. If you’ll take it, I mean, I would.. I would be honored, if you’d marry me?”   
  
Aziraphale loses the fight against the giddy full body wiggle in the beat between the question and his answer, which he gives by nearly throwing himself atop of Crowley and tossing them both into the snow. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snow Like Stars, Frozen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646550) by [hapax (hapaxnym)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapaxnym/pseuds/hapax)




End file.
